Sitting On The White Picket Fence - The Original Series
by CrazyUchiha
Summary: Self-insert OC, follows the story of Naruto, but with an extra character. Kai Uchiha graduates early and sets the number of genin from 9 to 10 as she proves her worth and makes Team 7 the first Four-Man team. Will she cause an unbalance for her team and for her world? Will she stay next to her brothers side? (Rated M for language and themes)
1. Chapter 1

The classroom was awkwardly silent, and Kai looked around to see why. She nudged Sasuke, who sat next to her, before leaning over. "Naruto's not here."

"Good." He muttered, staring off. Kai looked back at her notes.

"Iruka-sensei isn't here either, I bet he's looking for him." Kai said. Sasuke didn't answer. Before long, Kai heard the door open and Iruka bringing Naruto in, tied up in ropes. He sat him down in front of the class.

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow, you've got another chance… and you're messing up again!"

"Hmph!" Naruto turned his head, obviously not upset about the situation. Kai sighed.

"Fine!" Iruka stomped his foot down. "Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!"

Everyone groaned collectively, and Kai kicked her feet under the table. "Idiot." She muttered as they lined up at the front of the classroom. Sasuke leaned against the table behind him as Kai mentally went over what she was doing.

Sakura walked up first. "All right, Sakura here." She said, holding her hands in the proper way. "Let's do it! Transform!"

With a poof of smoke, she transformed into a perfect representation of Iruka. Kai fidgeted.

"Hey, you're perfect at this. Don't worry." Sasuke whispered to her, which made Kai relax slightly.

"Thanks Nii-san."

"Hm."

Sakura transformed back into herself and grinned. "Yes! I did it! Sasuke, did you see that?" She asked. Sasuke didn't answer.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said. Kai took his place as Sakura went to sit down and Sasuke stepped forward.

Sasuke didn't speak, he did the hand sign and transformed into Iruka again.

"Ah, good." Iruka said, writing down on his clipboard as Sasuke changed back. "Next, Kai Uchiha."

Sasuke tapped her hand as she walked past him. She turned to look at him and smiled before turning to Iruka.

"Transform." Kai said, making the hand sign. With focus, she transformed into an accurate copy of Iruka.

"Good." Iruka said as Kai changed back. She let out a breath of relief. As confident as she was in her abilities, she hated doing it in front of the class.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said. Kai took a seat next to Sasuke and swung her legs, as she doodled on her notebook. Sasuke watched everyone else transform.

"Transform!" Kai heard Naruto say and she looked up, turning red as she saw what Naruto had transformed into.

A naked lady.

"Huh?!" Iruka said, taken aback. Kai groaned as Sasuke held in a chuckle at Iruka's action. Naruto transformed back.

"Gotcha!" He laughed. "That's my sexy jutsu!"

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" Iruka yelled, causing Kai to shrink and Naruto's face to drop.

Once everyone was done, Iruka sent them all home. Kai and Sasuke wandered through

the streets. They stopped for dangos on their way home and Kai nibbled on her stick as she looked at all the people.

"Nii-san, tomorrow's the graduation test." Kai said in between bites.

"Yeah, and?"

"What if we're not on the same team?" Kai said, looking at him. Sasuke didn't answer for

a moment, which made Kai worry. He finally turned, a corner of his mouth twitched up.

"We'll be on the same team."

Kai smiled, taking another bit of her dango. When they got home she ran through the house and out their back door to the fence of a pasture.

"CURSE!" She called. "We're home!" She stood on the fence, leaning over. A whinny followed by pounding hoofbeats made her heart race. From the barn, she saw her black horse come running out, greeting her at the fence. She hugged his head, smile still present.

"Tomorrow buddy, I'll be a ninja!" He nickered in response. Sasuke stood by the house watching, thinking.

"Which means you'll want to train tonight." Sasuke called. Kai turned and glared.

"But I already know everything!"

"What if you forget something?" Sasuke replied. Kai muttered and got off the fence.

"Fine, whatever." She said as she wandered over to Sasuke. The two walked over to the side of their property and began training for tomorrow's big exam.

"We will now start the final exam." Iruka said, standing at the front of the class. Kai's legs were shaking nervously as she bounced in her seat. "When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu."

Kai sighed in relief. She knew that one well. They had practiced it last night, among everything else.

Kai waited until her name was called. "Kai Uchiha." Kai got up quickly. Sasuke held out his fist. Kai fist bumped him before trotting down to the door and out to the testing room.

"Alright Kai, I need you to make 3 clones. When you're ready, go ahead." Iruka said. Another man, Kai somewhat recognized him, sat at the table with him. She nodded, taking a deep breath. Headbands sat on the table in front of them.

"Clone Jutsu." Kai said, making the hand sign. She closed her eyes and focused her chakra like she had been taught, a perfect balance. She opened her eyes and saw 3 other versions of herself standing there.

Iruka clapped, and so did the other man. Kai let them disappear and grinned, her eyes teary. She wiped them with shaking hands.

"You pass! Congrats. Kai Uchiha, you are now a gennin."

"Oh my god, I can't believe it." Kai said, walking up to where Iruka held out a headband. She took it carefully.

"You worked hard to keep up with your brother." Iruka said. "You've earned this."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." Kai bowed, before walking out the door. Once she closed it behind her, she squealed in excitement. She hurried back to the room. She met Sasuke in the hallway and she jumped him with a hug.

"You did it. I told you you could." Sasuke said, smiling.

"You better pass too!" Kai said, raising an eyebrow.

"If I didn't pass there would be a problem." Sasuke answered. "I'll meet you back at the room."

"Okay." Kai said, smiling. She skipped back to the room and opened the doors. A few other kids who already passed mingled, asking where they should wear their headbands. Kai tied hers around her forehead, letting her face get used to it.

"Hey, congrats." A voice called. She turned to see Shino Aburame standing there awkwardly. He wore his headband on his head.

"Thanks." Kai blushed. It was no secret, at least between her and Sasuke, that she liked Shino. They stood still for a moment, before Shino turned and walked off. Kai giggled to herself and walked over to the window.

Sasuke walked in and was instantly swarmed by the girls. Kai got out of her seat and shoved herself through the crowd. They parted enough to let her through, despite the glares.

Sasuke turned and held up his headband, smiling at Kai. She grinned, hugging him. Everything was right in the world.

When the exams were over, most of the kids congregated around the entrance of the academy, parents mingling in and finding their kids. Kai and Sasuke pushed themselves out of the crowd and stood along the side.

Kai watched the other kids, her heart hurting. Sasuke was silent. Kai would love to have their parents here.

"I wish mom and dad were here…" Kai said quietly.

"Me too." Sasuke said, and Kai could hear the anger in his voice. She held her arm with one of her hands.

Itachi was the reason that they weren't here but Kai would appreciate him being there too. If she told that to Sasuke, however, he would disagree.

"Hey, let's go get something to eat." Sasuke said. "My treat."

"We have the same money." Kai said as Sasuke turned to walk. She stopped to see Naruto sitting by himself on the swing. "Wait, did Naruto not pass?"

"Probably not, he couldn't even pull of the transformation jutsu." Sasuke said. "It's not our problem."

"No.. but…" Kai looked sympathetically at Naruto and walked behind Sasuke. It wasn't their problem, but Kai still felt bad leaving him there.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning of orientation couldn't come soon enough for the Uchiha Siblings. Kai was awake all night, wondering what team she would be on, worried she wouldn't be with Sasuke.

"Kai, if you're going to stay up all night again can you please be quieter." Sasuke said as he sat up in bed, throwing on a shirt. Kai looked over from the kitchen.

"Sorry nii-san." She said, smiling. "I made breakfast though."

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke said, walking to the bathroom. Kai turned back to cooking.

When Sasuke came out, she had prepared eggs and rice. It was basic but it was something. Kai set her eggs on the table and Sasuke's on the other side. She sat down and went to start eating. She paused when she saw Sasuke watching her with a look on his face. She set the chopsticks down and clapped her heads together.

"Itchidakumas." She said and then dug into her food. Sasuke rolled his eyes and did the same before sitting down and eating as well.

"There were a bunch of Jonin out last night. I heard them say they were looking for Naruto and some scroll." Kai said through chewing.

"Really?" Sasuke looked up, intrigued. "Anything else?"

"No, they checked our yard and then took off."

"Huh." Sasuke said, taking a bite. Kai tilted her head, before continuing to eat.

The academy was bustling with activity. Kai and Sasuke had gotten there early.

Sasuke sat down by the window and Kai walked over to talk to Shino. "Hey." She said. Shino looked up.

"Hey." He answered.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes, because this is a new step for us."

Kai nodded, fidgeting her headband. "Your parents are excited for you, I'm sure?"

"Yes, we celebrated last night. Did you celebrate with your brother?"

"We went out for Dangos and took the night off from training." Kai leaned against the wall. "Probably not as exciting." Kai laughed nervously.

"That could be argued."

Kai smiled, looking around. "Is there anyone you're hoping to be put on a team with?"

"Not particularly."

Kai didn't let her face fall as she nodded. She walked away back towards Sasuke. By now, a crowd of girls were fighting over who was sitting there. They were all arguing over who was sitting next to him. Kai shoved her way through them.

"Actually, I'm sitting with him. Back off." She sat down. Naruto got up as she sat and was glaring at Sasuke. Kai leaned back and looked at him. He was perched awkwardly on the desk. The two were in a heated staring contest.

"Who this is great!" The kid in front of Sasuke said as he backed up and elbowed Naruto. "Oh sorry, did I bump ya?"

"Oh my god." Kai covered her mouth to hold back a snicker that would get her mobbed by the girls behind her. The girls all shut up and held their eyes wide opened.

Naruto's lips had landed smack onto Sasuke's.

The two quickly backed away as the girls cried out. The two boys turned, gagging. The girls changed their target to Naruto, which made Kai happy because now she could laugh. Sasuke glared at her and she stuck her tongue out.

"We don't speak of this." He said curtly.

"Whatever, nii-san." Kai laughed. She scooted so she was closer to him and smiled.

Iruka came in and stood at the front of the class. "As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you're only Genin- first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads." Iruka hesitated, looking at his clipboard. "Because we had one extra student graduate, there will be one four man team, however." The class whispered to each other, wondering who was that one person who graduated. The looked to Naruto, then to Kai. Kai kept her focus up front.

"Each squad will be led by a jounin - an elite ninja." He followed up. Kai looked at Sasuke, wondering if their team would be the four man squad.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads." Iruka said lifting his clipboard again. Sasuke tapped Kai's hand as she sat closer to the edge of her seat.

"Squad Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kai Uchiha." Iruka looked up. "Squad Seven will be the four man squad."

The class whispered again and Kai watched awkwardly. Sasuke smiled at Kai. Sakura and Naruto turned and glared, Sakura at Kai and Naruto at Sasuke. Kai glared back, and Sasuke didn't make any face at them.

Iruka read off the rest of the teams, and Kai smiled back at Shino when his name was called. He didn't really react, which Kai expected.

"Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in a group with a slug like Sasuke?" Naruto got up and called out. Kai and Sakura glared at him.

"Hm. Well, Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group we put the worst student with the best student."

The class laughed and Naruto growled.

"Just make sure you don't get in our way, loser." Sasuke said. Kai looked at Naruto as he glared at them. She tried not to make any face to react.

"Hey what did you say?" Naruto said, raising his fist.

"Hard of hearing?"

"Knock it off Naruto, sit down!" Sakura said. Iruka cleared his throat.

"After lunch, you'll meet your new jounin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

"I'm running home to check on Curse." Kai said, handing Sasuke the lunch she

had packed for him. "I'll grab my lunch when I get home."

"Alright, I'll be here then." Sasuke said. Kai nodded and took off to go home. She

didn't like leaving Sasuke, but they weren't going to be apart at all even as ninjas.

"Curse!" She called as she got closer to their house. Curse nickered as she got near. She jumped the fence and then walked into the barn to get hay. She tossed the hay to Curse and jumped the fence again.

"I'll be back." Curse put his head into the hay and started eating happily. Kai jumped from the roofs back to the academy. Little did she know, Kakashi and Lord Third were exploring the siblings house, along with Naruto's.

She walked onto the path and saw Sakura sitting there, looking like she'd seen a ghost.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up. "Oh, hey Kai." Sakura said.

"Have you seen Sasuke?"

"Oh. I think he went back to the classroom." She said. Kai smiled.

"Thanks." She hurried back into the classroom. Sasuke was there, like she thought. She sat down and felt the tension coming off of him. "Hey, nii-san, what's wrong?" She whispered.

"Nothing." He said, not looking. Kai tapped his hand and he looked up at her. "It's nothing, just something that was said."

"About what?" Kai tilted her head.

"Not having parents." Sasuke said quietly.

"Oh." Kai looked back at the desk. "Are you okay?"

"It wasn't directed at us. So yes."

"Okay, good." Kai looked back at Sasuke. "Who do you think will be our teacher?" She said, changing the subject.

"Not sure. We'll have to see."


	3. Chapter 3

"He's late." Naruto grumbled. The classroom was empty except for the four newly made genin. Sasuke sat at the front of the table, Kai sat on the table next to him, Sakura leaned against the front middle table, and Naruto… well Naruto was standing at the door. He was looking down the hallway.

"Naruto! Just sit down!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I don't want to. How come our teacher's the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll, Believe it!"

"Maybe something came up." Kai said. "Either way, they won't just leave us here."

"Well everyone else has gotten to meet their new sensei and went off on some adventure or something and we're stuck here!" Naruto started messing with the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sakura asked. Naruto stood on a stool and put an eraser into the door, laughing.

"Naruto!" Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's what he gets for coming late!" Naruto said jumping down from the stool and putting it back. "Surprise!"

"You're asking for trouble, you know you shouldn't do that." Sakura said.

"Our teacher's a jonin, an elite ninja. You think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke said. Kai

leaned back and nodded.

"Yeah Sasuke's right." Sakura said and Kai rolled her eye. He'd say it's smart to jump off a cliff and she'd agree. "You're so clueless Naruto!"

Kai sat up, looking at the door. Someone was here. A hand reached up and opened the door, pushing it open enough for the eraser to fall on his gray head. Kai covered her mouth. They stood in silence before Naruto started laughing.

"Haha! I got him! He totally fell for it."

"I'm sorry sensei! I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do anything like that." Sakura apologized, her face red. Kai looked at Sasuke, who also looked at her. They both agreed, they were surprised he actually fell for it.

The man reached down and picked up the eraser. Kai wondered if it would have been funnier if his hair wasn't already gray.

"Hmm. How can I put this? My first impression of this group - You're a bunch of idiots."

"Wait, what?" Kai exclaimed. "I didn't even say anything!" Sasuke nudged her and she crossed her arms. Their faces all fell. Kakashi turned and started walking, which the rest of the team took as a notion to follow him. They sat on top of a building with trees growing from the top.

"Alright. Why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time?" Kakashi said.

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked. "Well, what are we supposed to say?"

"Things you like, Things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that." Kakashi answered. He sat on the railing while Team Seven sat on the ground. Kai sat next to Sasuke in the middle, with Naruto on their right and Sakura on their left.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean, before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto said, leaning forward.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate…" He trailed off. "I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless. All he really told us was his name." Sakura whispered to the team. Naruto agreed.

"Okay, your turn." Kakashi said. "You on the right, you first."

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup-" Naruto started and Kai

stopped paying attention. "And my dream is to become the next hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important." Naruto grinned.

"All right, next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like - uh - I mean, the person I like is -" She started and Kai was glad she set herself between Sakura and Sasuke. She was the only one who didn't see him as attractive, since he was her brother.

"And? What do you hate?"

"NARUTO!" Sakura said, pointing without hesitation.

"Alright, next." Kakashi said, looking at Kai. She perked up.

"I'm Kai Uchiha, I like learning new things and taking care of my horse… I don't dislike anything in particular, and my dream for the future is to become an amazing kunoichi and learn really cool jutsu!" Kai smiled. Kakashi didn't react which made her wonder if what she said was wrong.

"Alright, last one." Kakashi said, looking at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke said. Kai looked down as he said certain someone.

There was silence for a moment, and Kai looked up at Kakashi. He didn't seem to be making any reaction.

 _Just as I thought. Yet, those two are complete opposites._ Kakashi thought before he spoke. He sighed. "Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked. Kai nodded eagerly.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together." Kakashi said. "A survival exercise."

"Huh? A Survival Exercise?" Naruto said. Kai pulled her legs up and crossed them.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy. That's how we got here" Sakura said.

"This is not like your previous training."

"So, what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked. Kakashi laughed, which made Kai sink in on herself a bit. She looked at Sasuke then back at Kakashi.

"Um, Sensei?" She said.

"That's a normal question, what's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"Well, if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it." Kakashi said, waving his hand. "Of the 28 graduates that came here, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin." Kakashi said. The other 19 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass or fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%."

The group looked taken aback. Kakashi stood up. "See, didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here. Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?" Naruto said.

"Oh, that? That was just to select candidates who might become genin, or not. That's how it is, I decide whether you pass or fail. Meet at the designated training spot at 5am, and bring your ninja gear."

Naruto growled, angry. Kai clenched her fist. If she didn't pass, she'd be separated from Sasuke and that would mean she'd have to be on a different team.

"That's it, you're dismissed. Oh, tomorrow, you better skip breakfast. Or else you'll puke." Kakashi said, turning to look at them. He disappeared, leaving Team seven by themselves.

That night, Kai laid in bed as Sasuke polished his kunai in his bed next to hers. "Nii-san?"

"Hm."

"What if one of us passes and the other doesn't?"

"We'll both pass."

Kai rolled over so she was looking at Sasuke. He didn't look up from his kunais. She glanced at the clock, it was already midnight. She reached her arm around the stuffed horse on her bed. She looked at it for a minute.

"Do you miss them?" She asked. Sasuke stopped polishing. "Our family."

"Kai, you know I do." He said. He turned to see the horse in her arms. She sat up, pulling the horse close to her. She watched as she pet the stuffed toy.

"You don't miss him though?"

Sasuke watched her. The stuffed horse was the first thing their brother had brought back for Kai. Sasuke had long ago abandoned anything given to him by that man. It was because of him that they were where they were right now.

"No." Sasuke turned around. "You should sleep."

"I know…" Kai clenched her fist. "I just wish things were back to normal."

"I do too. Now go to sleep."

Kai laid down and held the stuffed horse closer. She called it Ita since she was a kid. It was what made her continue to believe, that one day her brother would come back and that what he did wouldn't have been his fault. She'd hope, at least.

 _A/N: Hello! I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I've had Kai for ages as my OC and I'm finally, FINALLY trying to write out her story. There will be parts that are more Mary Sue than others and I'm trying really hard to work with what I can. If you have any questions feel free to ask in the comments and I will do my best to answer them. You'll get to see more of who she is at this period in her life as the story progresses! I'll cut this off after the Sasuke Retrieval arc. I'm also writing this as I watch the show (literally stopping and typing as they speak) so if it's a bit choppy that's why._


	4. Chapter 4

It was early morning the next day when the members of the newly founded Team 7 wandered out to meet each other at the designated training area. Kai walked behind Sasuke, trying her hardest to hold her head high and not be tired. She glanced over at Naruto, whose head was drooping as he walked. He yawned. Sakura rubbed her eyes as she walked up to them.

"Morning…"

Kai made a noise in response as she yawned as well. Sasuke was the only one awake and with it enough to process what was happening.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Kai asked. Naruto and Sakura shrugged. Kai sat on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. If he wasn't here yet, she'd rest until he was.

It was late morning before Kakashi showed up. Kai was laying on the ground, facing the sky when she heard him speak. She jumped into a squat instantly.

"Morning everyone." Kakashi said. "Ready for your first day?"

"Hey, you're late!" they all cried. Kai crossed her arms.

"Well a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." Kakashi pointed the way he came. Kai stood up. Kakashi observed the group before clearing his throat. "Well, let's get started." He walked towards a stump. He placed an alarm clock down and pressed the button. "Here, it's set for noon."

Kai tilted her head, observing the alarm clock. She perked her head back up when she heard bells. Kakashi raised them up. "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." He clanged the bells together.

"If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those post and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

Kai wasn't too bothered, and Naruto's exclamation made her question if he'd ever gone without a meal before. She'd skipped plenty meals, this wouldn't be the first time. She looked at the bells.

"Kakashi-sensei, there's only two bells, but there is four of us." Kai said.

"Yeah, how come there's only two bells?" Sakura asked.

"Well, that way, at least two of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again, all three of you could flunk out, too." Kakashi said.

"You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous, sensei!" Sakura said, arms stretched out.

"Especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser." Naruto laughed, setting his hands behind his back.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them- lowest scores, losers." Kakashi said, looking at Naruto. He dropped his hands, glaring. "When I say start, you can begin."

Naruto growled, looking determined. Kai glanced at him. There was no way they could take him down one at a time. At the same time, they've never coordinated any sort of way to work together. So by themselves it was.

Naruto grabbed a kunai and charged Kakashi. In the time it took for Kai to blink, Kakashi was behind Naruto, holding his head with one hand and pointing the kunai at his head with the other. "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." Kakashi said. Naruto groaned, trying to get out of the hold.

Kai, Sakura, and Sasuke stepped back, and Kakashi let go of Naruto. "But, you came at me with the full intention of destroying me… so- how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys." Team 7 smiled faintly at his comment. "Get ready." They all got into position. "And… start." Kakashi said.

Each member disappeared into the trees. Kai stuck with Sasuke as Naruto and Sakura separated. Kakashi stayed in the center, speaking to them. "Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively." He called out. Kai and Sasuke hid in a tree above him.

"YOU AND ME, RIGHT NOW, FAIR AND SQUARE!" Naruto called out, standing on a rock. Kai sighed.

"You're kidding." Kai said as Kakashi pulled out a book. She squinted. "Make out paradise?" She whispered to Sasuke. He shushed her.

"Be quiet."

"He's fighting Naruto…" Kai said.

"He could change target any moment." Sasuke said.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!" Kai heard Kakashi call out. She blinked.

"Those two, just total idiots." Sasuke said. Kai giggled. As Kakashi pulled his book back out, Kai noticed Sasuke reach for a weapon.

Two shuriken came out of the water at Kakashi and he stopped them on his fingers. Kai gulped as Sasuke put his hand back away from it.

Food. Kai groaned slightly as her stomach growled. "I'm starving." She muttered.

"I will become a ninja." Naruto said after a monologue Kai didn't hear. Clones came out of the water and charged Kakashi with the clones. Kai tilted her head.

"How is he doing that?" Kai said.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered quieter than her question. He gasped as he saw Naruto grasp Kakashi from behind.

"Wow." Kai grinned. Naruto went to punch Kakashi and Kai's smile faded as she realized Naruto was no longer hold Kakashi but another Naruto. The group of clones immediately started fighting each other. He undid the jutsu but he was the only one left.

"Replacement Jutsu." Sasuke said. Kai nodded. She watched as Naruto looked at the ground by a tree.

"He dropped a bell!" Naruto sang as he went to reach for the bell. As he reached, his foot was caught into a rope and Naruto was dangling upside down from the tree.

"Help!" Naruto groaned as he finally stopped swinging. "Somebody!" He reached for the bell. Kakashi picked it up. He talked to Naruto and Kai ignored what he was saying. Next to her, Sasuke gasped.

"He's open." He whispered so quiet Kai almost had to question what he was saying. Sasuke threw kunai and shuriken at Kakashi and Kai looked at him.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed as the weapons hit Kakashi square on.

"Taking my chance." Sasuke said quietly, waiting.

"AH! He just got blasted by shuriken! Are you out of your mind, Sasuke?! You went too far!"

As Kakashi's body fell to the side, it disappeared in smoke and revealed a log. Sasuke stood up and grabbed Kai's arm. "He knows where we are now, move." Kai nodded quickly as they took off from their spot.

This was turning out to be a lot harder than she expected.


	5. Chapter 5

The siblings ran threw the tree leaves, and Kai barely could keep up with him. Sasuke muttered to himself.

"I thought he lowered his guard." Sasuke said and Kai managed to step up next to him. She looked around them, wondering if they were being followed. They stopped in a clearing. As they stopped, a scream was heard in the distance behind them.

"Sakura?" Kai said as they both turned, looking back where they heard her scream.

"Shinobi battle skill number 2, the illusion jutsu. Sakura studied it in class, but she still couldn't see it coming." Kakashi said behind them, the bells ringing.

"I'm not like Sakura and Naruto." Sasuke said, not turning around. Kai, on the other hand, turned around.

"Say that after you get one of these bells, my Sasuke." Kakashi chuckled, walking out from the tree he was on. Kai got ready to fight. They stood, facing each other. Kakashi against Kai and Sasuke.

"Now, Kai." Sasuke said as he threw kunai at Kakashi. Kai nodded, watching as Kakashi dodged. As he did, she cut the rope above them, releasing a trap with more kunai. Kakashi dodged those as well.

As Kakashi slid to a stop, Sasuke appeared behind him, kicking him. Kakashi blocked it and Kai took the time to make her way over. Sasuke threw two punches and another kick as Kakashi held his leg.

"Kai! Now!"

Kai ran in and slid underneath, going to grab the bells. Kakashi's eyes widened, not knowing Kai would grab them from underneath. Her hand just brushed the bells as he shoved Sasuke into her and slid back.

The siblings stood up, Kai frustrated that she had been so close. Sasuke stood back, also frustrated. Kai noticed that he had put his book away.

"Well, you both are different from the other two, I'll grant you that." Kakashi said. Kai grinned. She looked at Sasuke and he nodded. They started forming hand signs. As they made the tiger sign, they both leaned back, ready to go. The look on Kakashi's face made Kai all the more determined. Together they blew out their flames, making the ball of fire larger than normal.

 _Fire style, Fireball jutsu._ Kai kept her focus, letting the flames come out. Her mind flashed to when their father and older brother taught them this jutsu and her flames stopped before Sasuke's. She muttered in frustration at the loss of focus and got ready to counter. As Sasuke's flames stopped, Kakashi was no longer in the middle.

"Where did he go?" Sasuke yelled to Kai, who was also looking down.

"I don't know!" Kai said back.

"Where?" They heard and Kai instantly jumped up. A hand came out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke's leg.

"Nii-san!"

"I'm where you least expect me!" Kakashi said as he pulled Sasuke down into the hole. Kai jumped into the nearest tree.

"Sasuke!"

"Right under your feet. Earth Style, Headhunter Jutsu." Kakashi said. He kneeled down to Sasuke. Sasuke glared back and looked over at Kai.

"Kai, get out of here!"

"R-right!" Kai said, scurrying into the woods. She headed back to where she had last seen Naruto. In front of the monument statue she had seen before, Naruto sat with the boxed lunches.

"Hey Kai! Look, I found the lunches!" Naruto called, waving chopsticks.

"Naruto! We're not supposed to be eating those." Kai ran up to the rock.

"If we eat our lunch now then it won't matter if we don't get a bell." Naruto said, holding his hands together.

"Naruto, you're going to get us in trouble."

"Oh come on Kai, you're hungry too!" Naruto said as Kai's stomach growled. Her face fell.

"Yeah, I am…" Kai said.

"That's too bad." Kakashi called, sitting on top of the statue right behind Naruto. Kai got ready to fight him as Naruto's face fell.

"We're just joking, sensei." He said quietly.

"Naruto, drop the lunches now." Kai said. Naruto looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Too late." Kakashi said, and Kai squeaked as he grabbed her and Naruto together. Kai struggled out of his grip as the bell went off.

Of the three post that were set in the middle of the clearing, Naruto was tied to one and Kai the other. She looked at Sasuke, who looked defeated as he sat down next to her. Sakura sat down on the other side of Naruto. Two lunches sat in the middle of them. There stomachs grumbled in anger as they had gone almost 24-hours without food.

"Uh-oh. Stomach's growling, huh?" Kakashi said, arms crossed. "That's too bad. Oh, by the way, about this exercise? Well. I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy."

"Really?" Kai said, her face lifting.

"What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" Sakura said. She proceeded to jump up and down.

"Then, then that means all four of us, I mean all four of us!" Naruto added.

"Yes, all four of you are being dropped from the program." Kakashi said, a smile on his face. "Permanently!"

"What?!" Kai exclaimed, struggling against the ropes. "That's not fair!"

Sakura and Naruto stopped celebrating. They all dropped their expressions and Kai groaned.

"Drop us from the program?! That means we can never become ninja!" Naruto said. "You said if we couldn't take the bells we'd be sent back to the academy! You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that!"

"Because you don't think like ninja." Kakashi said. "You think like little kids- like brats." Sasuke grunted as he charged Kakashi at those words. Kakashi didn't even hesitate to drop Sasuke and hold him down.

"You think it's all about you." Kakashi continued.

"Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like he's a bug!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja!You think it's a game, huh?" Kakashi said. "Why do you think we put you on squads, did you consider that question for one moment?"

"I don't know what you mean." Sakura said, obviously taken aback.

"I mean, you never realized what this exercise is all about. Not even close."

"What it's about?" Naruto asked. Kai wanted Kakashi to get off her brother.

"Yes, that's what determines whether you pass or fail."

"But that's- I mean, I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning." Sakura put her head down.

"Tch. Use your head. Three people on a squad, in this case four. Why do you think we would do that?"

"Ah! How are we supposed to know why you picked three or four people?" Naruto cried out. Kai kicked against the log angrily.

"We didn't make the rules." Kai continued.

"It's so basic. Teamwork!" Kakashi said. Kai stopped struggling.

"Oh." She muttered to herself.

"It means working together? Is that what you mean?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I mean." Kakashi said, looking at the team. "It's too late now, but if all four of you would have come at me, you might have been able to take them. Well, anyway, it's over."

"You set it up with four people but only two bells. If we worked together and got the bells, only two of us could keep them, and that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up." Sakura said.

"Exactly. I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But you, it never even crossed your mind. Kai, you and Sasuke were the only ones who worked together and you only followed his orders. You put too much into obeying and not enough into thinking on your own. Sakura, you obsessed about Sasuke, who was gone; while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Naruto, you do everything on your own. Everything. And you, Sasuke." Kakashi put his foot harder on Sasuke's head. "You thought the others, including Kai to an extent, were so far beneath you they were worthless."

Kakashi looked up, continuing. "Arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure, and death."

"For example." Kakashi reached back and pulled out a kunai. "Sakura, kill Naruto or Kai now or Sasuke dies."

"No!" Kai cried out as Kakashi put the kunai to Sasuke's neck. Kakashi sat up, letting Sasuke breathe as he removed the kunai. "That's what happens on a mission."

"Oh boy, that was really scary." Sakura breathed out. Kai's mind raced as she felt her heart pounding out of her chest.

"The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice." Kakashi spun the kunai. "And someone ends up dead." He put the kunai back in his pocket. "On every mission your life is on the line." He stood up, letting Sasuke back up.

"Did you look at this stone, the names engraved on it?" Kakashi asked.

"It's the monument statue of ninja who protected the village, right?" Kai said. Kakashi looked down, a faint smile that his students couldn't see.

"OH! I want my name on there!" Naruto asked. Kai looked at him sadly. "I want to be a hero!"

"All these ninja were KIA." Kakashi continued.

"That sounds cool! What does that mean? Huh?"

"It means they were killed in action..." Kai said sadly and Naruto's face dropped. Kai looked down at her feet. She had looked at the stone a few times but never in such detail.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here." They were all silent for a moment, taking in that detail. Kakashi turned to look at them. "Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance."

"Yes!" Kai said to herself, wishing she could use her arms,

"But I'm going to make it much harder on you." Kakashi turned around fully. "You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength. But, Naruto and Kai don't get any."

"What?" Kai grumbled.

"It's your punishment for breaking the rules." Kakashi said, walking forward. "Naruto, you tried to eat by yourself and Kai, you didn't stop him."

"I didn't have time too." Kai mumbled but didn't argue.

"If anyone tries to feed them, that person will immediately fail. I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?" Kakashi leaned forward.

Kai gulped but nodded. Sasuke and Sakura started eating and Kai's stomach grumbled and Naruto's out-grumbled hers.

"Here." Sasuke said, handing the box to Kai.

"What? No, I'll be fine I skip eating all the time. It's against the rules." Kai said, turning her head.

"Kakashi's gone, we need to get those bells as a team, and if even one of us is falling behind it'll bring us all down." Sasuke said.

"He'll fail us." Kai said quietly.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt." Sasuke looked at her, then Sakura. Sakura looked at her lunch and nodded. She handed her food to Naruto.

"Ok, thanks." Naruto said.

"Don't thank me, just take it!"

"I can't take it, you have to feed me!" Naruto said.

"This is one time only! Is that clear?" Sakura grumbled.

Sakura fed a bite to Naruto and Sasuke fed a bite to Kai. Kai tried not to let her body melt as she ate. God she was starving.

A poof of black smoke and winds that made Kai almost swallow her hair started. "YOU!" Kakashi said, and Kai shrunk.

"You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment." Kakashi said. Kai bit her lip as she felt her tears well up. He made some hand signs as storm clouds appeared above them. "Any last words?"

"But you said-" Kai started but was cut off by lightning, which made her shrink.

"Yes?" Kakashi said.

"Teamwork!" Naruto said out, flailing on the log against the ropes.

"We're all on this squad and we're all in it together." Sasuke said.

"Yeah that's right! We gave our lunches to them because the four of us are one!"

"Believe it! That's right!" Naruto said and Kai nodded.

"The three of you are one, that's your excuse?" Kakashi said, leaning forward. Kai shrunk again.

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

The storm clouds disappeared and Kakashi smiled, closing his eyes.

"You pass."

The squad tilted their heads, dumbfounded.

"You. Pass." Kakashi said slower.

"What do you mean? How'd we pass?"

"Your the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the nina world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

"YES!" Kai cried out.

"The exercise is over. Everyone passes. Squad Seven starts their first mission tomorrow."

Sasuke cut the ropes on Kai and Kai leapt out of them and hugged him. "We did it!" She cried. Sasuke smiled, letting her celebrate.

"Yeah, we did."

"Let's go home." Kakashi said, turning and walking. Kai skipped up to meet him. This man was different, but she liked that.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Naruto yelled. "You guys forgot to untie me!" Naruto called. Kai turned and laughed, running to go back to Naruto. She cut the ropes.

"Come on, dimwit." She giggled and ran to catch up to the others.

 _A/N: Hey! This one is a bit longer than the others, I couldn't find a good place to end it halfway through. A lot has happened and now they've got a lot ahead of them! Unlike other times I've tried to write this, I will NOT be skipping the Zabuza Arc. That's an all too important development about to happen there :)_


	6. Chapter 6

"Sakura, I'm at point C." Kai heard over her radio. She looked towards that direction and nodded.

"Naruto, I'm at point A, Believe it."

"Go slow, Naruto." Kakashi said. "Ok, Squad 7...hm? The target has moved! Follow it!"

"On it!" Kai said through her headset and took off. All four of them met up and peeked around the trees at a bush.

"Over there." Naruto said. Kai nodded. They got closer, hiding behind the trees and moving quickly and silently.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Five meters. I'm ready, just give the signal." Naruto said.

"I'm ready too." Sasuke said.

"So am I." Sakura said.

"Ready when you are." Kai continued.

"Ok… now!" Kakashi said. The four jumped out of the treeline and on top of the cat, who was unsuspecting. Naruto landed on him.

"I got him I got him!" Naruto said, and then proceeded to be attacked by the cat. Kai giggled and reached out, picking up the cat. It calmed in her arms and she stroked his head.

"Can you verify the ribbon, right ear?" Kakashi asked.

"Affirmative, we got a positive ID." Sasuke answered, looking over at the cat.

"Right. Lost pet Torah captured. Mission accomplished."

"Can't we get a better mission than this?! I HATE CATS!" Naruto yelled over the headset and Kai winced.

"Dude, we're right here and still have our headsets on." Kai muttered, glaring. The cat

glared as well, making Naruto shrink and laugh nervously.

Team 7 headed back to meet the owner of Torah. Kai handed him off to her and watched as his owner rubbed her face all over him. The cat did not seem to like it. She smiled faintly and looked at Iruka and the Third Hokage, who sat at a table.

"No wonder he ran away." Sakura murmured.

"Now then, for squad sevens next mission." Lord Third said, reading off a piece of paper. "We have several available task." He paused. "Among them, babysitting the chief counselor's three-year-old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes, and -"

"No!" Naruto cried out, waving his arms. "I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting, not this little kid stuff! Come on old man!"

Kai switched the weight on her feet and held her hands behind her back. He was right, this was sort of boring. She was having fun either way though. She smiled to herself.

"How dare you!" Iruka hit his fist on the table. "You're just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!"

"Are you serious?! Babysitting is not a mission! It's just a stupid-" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi hitting him on the head.

"Will you put a lid on it?" Kakashi said.

"Naruto. It seems you do not understand the task you have been given." Lord Third said and Naruto looked up, holding his head. "Listen, many different kind of requests come into our village every day, from babysitting to assassinations."

Kai turned her attention to outside the window. She knew how the system worked, they had talked about it at the academy. A, B, C, D, and even S rank. Different ranks of ninjas were able to get different levels of missions. Naruto turned and started talking to them. She looked down and smiled at him, listening.

"So I had this tonkotsu ramen yesterday, and I'm thinking miso ramen today."

"Silence!"

"Oh. Sorry." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and everyone turned except for Naruto.

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something! But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now, and I want a ninja mission!" Naruto said, putting his hands on his knees. Then he turned and pouted.

"Naruto wants us to know that he's no longer a brat. He's a former brat and he wants a ninja mission. So be it." Lord third chuckled. Everyone looked up. "Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"Really?" Naruto turned. "Yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess?"

"Don't be so impatient. I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor." Lord Third said. Behind them, a door opened. Kai turned her nose up at the smell of alcohol.

"What the-?" The man said, holding a bottle. "A bunch of little snot nosed kids?" He chugged some of the bottle.

"And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face." He continued, leaning on the door frame. "You really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto laughed. "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his-?" He stopped, realizing he was the shortest in the group. Kai giggled, she was just an inch taller, about the same as Sakura.

"I'll demolish you! Let me get my hands on him! I'll destroy him!" Naruto struggled against Kakashi's grip. Kai pushed the black streak of her blonde hair out of her face.

"You can't demolish the client, Naruto. It doesn't work that way" Kakashi said.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder." The man said. Kai made a mental note to get used to him being drunk. "I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world, and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life."

Kai felt her body want to step back. Her life? For this drunks? She looked at Sasuke, who didn't say anything. This was only a C-rank mission...

"You guys will leave immediately." Lord Third said. They all nodded and started walking out. Kai hung back, holding her hands.

"Yes, Kai, what is it?" Lord Third asked. Kai glanced back at her team, who was walking out the door.

"My horse, I don't want to bring him with us, but I don't know who would care for him while I'm gone."

"Ah. I see. That is a problem." Lord Third said. "I think I know just the person. Do you have notes on his care?"

"Y-yes!" Kai said, digging through her weapons pouch. She handed it to Lord Third. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Go on now, we'll take good care of him." Lord Third said. Kai nodded, smiling, and took off out the door to meet up with her team.

She was going on a mission, and outside of the village at that! She had to contain her excitement. They walked out of the front gates and Naruto turned to look at them.

"Yeah! All right!" He said, lifting his arms up and fistbumping the air.

"What are you getting so excited about, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This is the first time I ever left the village. I'm a traveler now, believe it!"

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!" Tazuna asked Kakashi.

"He's with me, and I'm a jonin. So you don't need to worry." Kakashi chuckled. Kai tilted her head as she watched Naruto's mood drop.

"Hey!" Naruto said, turning around and pointing. "Never insult a ninja. It's a big mistake. And I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'll be a hokage and you'll look up to me! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

Tazuna took a sip of his bottle and Kai turned her nose up again. She hated that smell.

"Hokage and powerful and wise. You are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage I'll sprout wings and fly." He said.

"Ah! Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage, no matter what it takes! And when I do, everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja, including you!"

"You can become hokage ten times over and to me you'll still be nobody, a loser."

"I'm going to make you pay for that, right now!" Naruto started trying to attack him, and Kakashi grabbed him.

"I told you you're supposed to protect the client, not attack him." Kakashi sighed. Kai looked at the path ahead. This was going to be a long journey.


	7. Chapter 7

Kai grinned, looking around at the nature around them. She heard Sakura asking about the Land of Waves, and how that's where they were going. She walked along the edge as they talked, only listening when she thought it was necessary. She picked up a flower and walked over to Sasuke, showing him. He smiled faintly at her and looked ahead. Kai pouted and put it in her hair. It was a blue rose like flower, which matched her outfit.

"Wow, Lord Hokage's really great isn't he?" Sakura said and Kai looked over. She shrugged. He was the hokage but we was also super old.

"Hey! You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you?" Kakashi said. Everyone froze.

"N-no…" Kai said as they all shook their heads. Kakashi relaxed.

"Well, there are no ninja battles in a C-rank mission, so you can relax." He said, setting a hand on Sakura's head.

"And we're not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that." Sakura said, smiling. Kakashi chuckled.

"Not likely."

They kept walking, and Kai watched the water underneath them as they walked over a small bridge. The creek was clear and Kai saw a fish and a frog. She pointed to them and Sasuke nodded. Kai smiled and walked back up next to him. She loved being out and able to see the nature that she wasn't used to seeing. They walked past and walked by a puddle in the ground. Kai jumped over it and walked on.

"What?" Kakashi said as he was suddenly wrapped in sharp chains. Kai gasped.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kai cried out. The two men that had wrapped him up in the chains pulled, and suddenly Kakashi sensei wasn't there anymore. "Oh no." Kai covered her mouth, stepping back.

Sasuke stepped instinctively closer to Kai, as Naruto and Sakura cried out. The two ninja that had attacked appeared behind Naruto, laughing.

"Now it's your turn." One of them said. The chains, which connected the two, rose up in the air as the prepared to attack. Sasuke jumped into action, throwing a shuriken and kunai at the chains and sticking them to the bark. Kai stood by Sakura, her mind racing as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

Sasuke landed on them and kicked them in the face, pulling the chains out of their arms. They recovered quickly, one charging Naruto and the other charging Kai, Sakura, and Tazuna.

"Kai!" Sasuke yelled, and Kai snapped out of it. She grabbed a kunai and prepared to defend Tazuna. Sakura joined her.

"Stay behind us!" Sakura said. The man came closer and Kai gulped. Sasuke appeared in front of them, arms outstretched. They would take him before they took his sister. Kai closed her eyes, not ready. But they never came. She looked up.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!" Kai said, relieved. He had stopped the two ninja and had them in his grasp.

"Hi." He said. Kai looked over at where they thought his body was, and it occurred to her that it was just logs, and not his actual body. She let her body relax.

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Kakashi said, turning around. He walked towards the others,, dragging the enemy ninja.

"Good job Sasuke, very smooth. You too, Sakura. Kai, good job snapping out of it." He said. Kai nodded, and Sasuke looked at her before turning to Naruto.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" Naruto said, glaring.

"You're not hurt are ya? Scaredy cat." Sasuke said.

"Argh! Sasuke!" Naruto went to charge him.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said and Naruto stopped immediately. "These ninja have poison in their claws. We have to take it out of you quickly. You have to open the wound and remove it."

Kai stood to the side, holding her arm. She wasn't hurt, she was nervous and uncomfortable. The peace of the trip had been ripped from her rather quickly. She didn't hear the rest of the conversation. They tied up the ninja to a tree and stood around them.

"They're chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Their speciality is relentless attack, they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice." Kakashi said.

"How did you know about our ambush?" The one asked.

"A puddle, on a clear day, when it hasn't rained in weeks?" Kakashi said. Tazuna turned to Kakashi.

"In that case, why'd you leave it to the genin to do the fighting?"

"I could have taken them out quickly, but then I'd have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was, and what they were after."

"Hm? What are you getting at?"

"This. I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja. Or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. You put in your request for general protection, from robberies and highwaymen. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B-rank mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we would have known we'd be fielding attacks from enemy ninja, we would have staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B-rank mission. Apparently you have your reasons but lying to us is unacceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

"We are genin, this is too advance for our level of training. We should go back, and I really think we should take care of Naruto's wound." Sakura said.

"Hm, Naruto's hand could become a problem. I guess we should go back to the village." Kakashi said. Kai narrowed her eyes. He said that, as if he didn't want to go back.

Kai gasped as Naruto stabbed his hand. "Naruto, what are you…?" She started but Kakashi raised his hand enough to tell her to be quiet.

"Why am I so different? What am I always so… ugh!" Naruto said. "I will never back down again, and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, and I will never lose to Sasuke. Upon this would, I make this pledge, believe it. Bridge builder, I'll protect you and keep this mission with this kunai knife."

"Uh, Naruto, that was really cool and all, but you might bleed out if you don't stop the bleeding." Kakashi said. Naruto started panicking and Kai sighed, smiling faintly. She watched as Kakashi took care of Naruto's hand. Sasuke took this moment to look at her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kai smiled. Sasuke smiled back.

"Try not to freeze next time, okay?"

"Right." Kai nodded, looking determined. She wasn't about to show her weakness either.


End file.
